


【武战道/傲破】青章

by Driftandsea



Category: Arc of War
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【武战道/傲破】青章

他还是非常紧张，只看那双在枕头上攥紧了的手也能窥见一二，他用弯折的双臂给自己架起一个小小的荫蔽处，用来掩盖他发烫的脸和湿漉漉的双眸。傲长空甚至有些于心不忍，伸出手来慢慢的抚摸着他的后背劝他放松一些。

“是我在这里，天冰。”他轻声说“别怕。”

破天冰胡乱的点点头，蓝色的发丝在手臂上蹭的愈发凌乱。“我没事”这几个字显然是从喉咙里挤出来的，明明就放松不下来，却硬是撑着打开双腿，把身子覆的更低，暴露出自己的隐秘处来。他预先做过了一些准备，但潦草生涩的几乎不能作数，半湿不湿的穴道堪堪推得进两根手指。傲长空扶住他大腿根的时候，他骤然绷紧了肌肉，僵硬的像是穿着单衣在城外冻了半宿的哨兵。傲长空一口气堵在胸口，没能叹的出来，少年人的倔强劲儿他领教的足够，这会儿也不是置辩的场合，也只得认命一样的在对方脊骨上落个吻，把沾满了润滑液的扩张塞向里推进去。

气阀还没压两下，少年人就已经抖的不能看了，傲长空憋不住，抓住徒弟的手，把他捏的死紧的手指掰开，把自己的手指塞进去扣着。

“破天冰。”他加重了语气“看着我。”

少年人缓慢的扭动脖子，把脸露了出来，一并露出来的还有他咬着的嘴唇，傲长空压下身来，用舌尖逼迫他将牙关松开，他掠过对方的唇舌，牵着他与自己接一个长吻。

“你还可以后悔，其实这种事情谁来都是一样。”他好心劝说道。

破天冰却只是不住地摇头，快速的吸气吐气，最后终于用声带捏出一句话来“不要工具，我想要您来。”他垂下眼睛，又补充了一句“我不怕疼的。”

“你不怕疼是一回事，我不想让你疼是另一回事。”傲长空有点无奈，但还是取出了那个扩张塞，在破天冰趴回去后顺应对方的想法，把自己抵了上去，慢慢的推入一个前端。

不知道是不是那个吻的作用，这具身体似乎已经做好了准备，过程没有想象中耗时长，不过等到傲长空终于让少年人把自己全都吞进去的时候，他们还是都像刚经历了一场战斗指导般出了一身的薄汗。破天冰大口的喘着气，顶撞中努力适应着，他的体内滑腻的要命，充满了润滑液的湿润感，灼热的肉腔紧含着年长者成熟的性器，似乎能把上面的脉络也印下来。

腺体三番四次被顶弄的快感让他腿根发颤，前端的器官也翘立起来，被操弄的前后摇动，分泌出的清液沿着茎身一路滑去会阴，和被后穴里盛不住的液体一起把他的下身涂成一片狼藉，在灯下泛着光。傲长空腾了只手去照顾他的身体，脖颈摸到鼓起的乳尖，又滑到青涩的器官，颇有经验的用指腹刮过孔洞和系带，直让青年人在被深顶的呜咽里又多了几个高音。全无经验的少年明明已经受不了这种过激的性爱了，却反而把腰压得更低，如同信者向神明奉物一般献上自己的身体，连哀求的话都不肯说上一句。傲长空也不忍心继续作弄他，在少年因高潮而收紧体腔前就退了出去，由着自己的精液溅在他的股缝和腿根处，覆盖泛红的皮肤慢慢流下。


End file.
